


Silent Night

by chooken



Series: 12 Days of Westlife [5]
Category: Westlife
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Casual Sex, Christmas Smut, Closeted Character, Couch Sex, Hand Jobs, Multi, No Dialogue, Smut, Snogging, Threesome - M/M/M, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chooken/pseuds/chooken
Summary: Mark stumbles in on Shane and Nicky doing something that is definitely not sleeping.Inspired by Silent Night, in that it has a virgin and everyone is really quiet.





	

It was late when Mark went to get a glass of water.

He really should have been asleep. Had been trying, for hours, but despite pulling his curtains closed the moon was too bright, enormous in the sky. Not quite full, wouldn't be for a couple more nights, but the sky was clear and beautiful, shining through the apartment window.

He stumbled a little as he headed for the stairs. He'd thought it an indulgence, when he'd bought the place. Two years into the band and everyone was buying cars and clothes and jewelry, but he'd held back, had felt weird about splashing money around, had sent most of it home to his family out of sheer panicked guilt when he'd seen the amount in his bank account. It had been a good investment, though, a flat in London. They were always back and forth, and he couldn't keep staying in hotels all the time.

The hotels were fine, of course, but there was something impersonal about them. Even if he was on his own, he needed somewhere that felt like home, somewhere he could decorate, somewhere he could put all his things. Somewhere he could hang photos on the wall and look at them when he was missing his family.

The others quite liked it too, apparently. They were always staying over when they were working, getting underfoot. Kian was in the spare bedroom tonight. Bryan was at Kerry's, and Mark had gently pointed out that perhaps Shane and Nicky could stay there instead, instead of crashing in his living room. Bryan had given him the sort of look that suggested company was not welcome, then sauntered eagerly off, eyes fixed to his girlfriend's arse.

But it was just for one night. They'd flown back into London the night before, fresh off a short promotional tour in Asia, and they had the taping for a Christmas concert the following night. Then it was back home for the holidays; he, Shane and Kian off to Sligo, Nicky and Bryan headed to Dublin.

He was halfway down the stairs when he heard the squeak of the sofa-springs. Shane and Nicky were asleep in the living room, and he moved a little more carefully, trying not to wake them.

There was another squeak. He heard a soft laugh.

Mark moved down another step, peering through the darkness.

Nicky. Nicky sat up on the sofa, looking down, smiling.

Shane was...

He heard a moan, muttered under a hoarse breath.

Nicky was...

Oh.

They'd laughed about it from time to time, of course they had. It was one of those funny little in-jokes. Nicky and Shane brought it on themselves, going around calling their special nights out 'Shnicky', always hugging and being all over each other. The fans had noticed, Bryan was always teasing them for it, it was one of those things.

He really hadn't expected...

Hips rolled. Nicky's eyes were fixed, dark and hungry. As Mark watched a hand palmed up his cheek. Nicky kissed it, sucking at Shane's fingertips, one by one, tongue darting out. Mark's foot dropped down another step, the other catching up with it. He stared, numb, unable to help his mouth dropping open as he stared in surprise.

That was... actually really fucking hot.

He was probably supposed to walk away. Head back upstairs and pretend he hadn't seen anything. Still, Nicky looked completely oblivious, Shane was on his back facing away and, if he was honest, Mark was curious.

He reached the bottom and edged backwards, into the dark kitchen. He didn't think they could see him here. Not that they were looking. Nicky was too focused on riding Shane slowly, his hips lifting just enough for Mark to see...

It was gorgeous, actually. Shane was moving as well, hips rolling into Nicky, thick shaft slick and dark in the moonlight. It was pouring into the living room too, sending pale shadows across Nicky's face. Mark couldn't look away. It was perfect. Nicky looked almost... calm. Utterly serene, flushed in bliss, lashes fluttering every time he sank down. Shane's hands were wandering all over his skin, up his chest and smoothing down his stomach, stroking his sides. One dropped lower, and he saw Nicky bite his lip when he was caressed, eyes darkening.

Nicky leaned forward, clutching the arm-rest behind Shane's head, elbow bracing for leverage. He was tilting, teasing, a smirk on his face when Shane let out a soft moan and arched. Mark swallowed, his mouth dry.

It wasn't something he'd admitted. To anyone. Didn't know how to start the conversation, not when he couldn't even make himself think the words. It felt shameful. Like it couldn't belong to him, couldn't be something he was. Other people were proud, but instead all he felt was frightened and dirty and wrong.

This, though...

This was beautiful.

He took half a step forward. Curiosity, maybe. He hadn't... done that. Had thought about it. Fantasized. Not about that, specifically, but about being with someone. Someone that felt right. Naked and honest and wrapped around each other, touch and scent and rough moans in his ear. Feeling like that. Making someone else... feel like that.

He didn't know what this was. Sex, maybe. Could even be love. Whatever it was, Nicky looked extraordinarily content, like this was beautifully natural, something he wasn't worrying about or second-guessing. No implications, no consequences, no concern.

Shane sat up. The kiss was hard, at first, clutching and clawing. Fingers sifting feverishly through hair. It broke, Nicky burying himself in Shane's shoulder while bites wandered possessively up his jaw. Then they were snogging again, still passionate but softer, the groping hands drifting down until they were wrapped around each other, Nicky panting into Shane's neck.

Mark swallowed, and realised his hand had dropped automatically. He squeezed himself, moaning softly when he realised how hard he'd gotten, eyes screwing shut at the pressure.

When he opened his eyes Nicky was watching him.

He almost jumped. Felt his cheeks go red with embarrassment. Nicky was staring. He pulled his hand away from his crotch, wincing, though it didn't stop how hard he was. Nicky was still rocking, eyes locked on him, and Mark stared helplessly back, wondering if he should say something.

Nicky bent, murmured something almost inaudible against Shane's ear, then Mark saw a dark head turn as well, saw hazel eyes study him carefully in the moonlight.

Then he turned away. Mark saw him whisper, saw swollen lips move against a delicate ear, Nicky's eyes narrowed cheekily, a smirk drifting over his mouth. His gaze was still locked on Mark.

A hand beckoned.

Mark took a step, feet moving without his permission.

The hand stretched out. Within a moment his hand was in Nicky's, being tugged closer. His feet went, and he stopped beside the sofa, looking down.

Nicky was hard. Beautiful. Both of them were, naked and perfect, Shane's stomach contracting whenever he rocked up, his hand moving on Nicky's shaft. Mark had seen it before, but not like this. Not up, dark and glistening, bigger than he'd expected, bobbing in Shane's grip. Shane was gorgeous too, chest spattered with sparse dark hair beaded with sweat. He smiled at Mark in invitation.

Mark's mouth opened, words caught at the back of his throat. Nicky shook his head, tugging him down.

The kiss was soft. Mark didn't know what to do for a moment, panicked, but Nicky was soft, his tongue teasing and agile when it flickered against his lips, asking for entrance. He gave it, moaning into it, trembling when the hand left his and wrapped carefully around the back of his neck.

Perfect. Hot and wet, curling into his mouth. Nicky was shifting, moving with the rock of Shane fucking into him, and Mark shifted with him, feeling like he was in a dance. A hand slid up his thigh. He whimpered in surprise. When he pulled away Nicky was tugging at his pyjama bottoms, a naughty grin on his face.

His friend raised an eyebrow. Asking permission, Mark realised. Shane was watching too, eyes flicking between the two of them, licking his lips hungrily. He wondered if this was something they'd done before. He wondered if it meant anything.

Nicky's hand caressed his nape. Mark gulped, saw sweet blue eyes, clear in the moonlight. Years of friendship. He felt Shane stroke his thigh, a soothing, friendly touch. Safe. Nicky pecked his mouth, tilting his head in invitation.

Mark nodded.

He got a grin, then Nicky was kissing him again. Coaxing. His pyjama bottoms were tugged, and he gasped into it when he felt long fingers wrap around him, a hot brand on his skin. His hips canted into it automatically, and when he felt another hand slide up the inside of his thigh, caress his balls, he suspected it was going to be over far sooner than he wanted. They knew how to do this, he'd give them that. He knew himself, of course, but in a way that was usually much more individual and made him a lot less self-conscious.

This was different. Clever grip, a teasing thumb. Shane's fingers were rolling him, over and under, and he felt abruptly useless, like he needed to contribute and wasn't sure how, his hands hanging at his sides.

Something. He needed to do something.

The decision was taken away when a hand grabbed his, guiding. Shane. Then there was hard, beating flesh in his hand and Nicky was moaning into his mouth, hips tilting in invitation, and Mark was clumsily running his thumb over a smooth, leaking head, fingers sliding down through the slick of him.

He was tugged back by the hair, felt a rush of want when he saw dark eyes, parted lips. Nicky was close. Chest heaving, hips snapping into Mark's grip. He felt good. Felt right. Even when he nudged Mark down, and Mark obeyed, letting his mouth touch to Shane's, feeling the rumbled moan against his lips.

He was jealous, suddenly. Wanted that feeling, buried deep in Nicky. Wanted to know if it was as hot as he suspected, as tight. Wanted to know how it felt for Nicky, whether the stretch felt good, whether he felt full and open, if it was like electricity. Shane was gasping hoarse breaths, lips going slack, and the hand on Mark wasn't enough, suddenly. Wasn't nearly. Didn't know how to ask for what he wanted, didn't even know if it was okay for him to want it.

There was a cry, sudden and bitten off, and he felt Nicky twitch in his hand, felt him shudder. Hands clung to him, and he was back up, kissing Nicky hard, feeling Nicky gasp, feeling pleading, pawing hands. He tightened his grip, glanced down at Shane watching them. As Mark's grip sped up and Nicky buried his face in Mark's shoulder, slick blurting over Mark's hand and onto Shane's stomach, the release of him almost as good as the feel of him, the hot shivering of the man in his arms.

Nicky was still moving. Rocking jaggedly. Shane's hands were clutching at Nicky, Nicky's hand still on Mark's cock, slack and still while he focused on Shane, on the way he was arching, legs shifting. Mark knocked it out of the way, began to stroke himself, needing the connection while the two of them rocked, breathing each other in. Shane gasped, turned his head into the cushion, and Mark watched them both tremble into each other, watched Shane thrust his way through it, completely lost.

He moaned as Nicky pulled off. Mark did too. Really close. Too close. Nicky's hand was on him again, moving fast. He knelt up, turned, pulled Mark in, and there. Hot flesh and smooth skin pressed to him, Nicky's chest heaving against his, then a kiss so deep it was like being devoured. Shane knelt up as well, mouth sliding delirious up his throat, and he shuddered. Stammered a hoarse groan. Heard a whispered murmur of his name, and he was done.

Done.

He floated down to find himself leaned against Nicky, the older boy still knelt on the sofa and propping him up. Shane was kissing his ear, a laugh soft on his breath.

Nicky nuzzled his cheek. When Mark looked up he was getting a questioning smile, a concerned nod. He nodded back. Yes, he was okay. He was more than okay. He was...

They let him go, after a moment. Shane was already half asleep, Nicky was stumbling over to the other sofa, naked and looking pleased with himself.

Mark went to the fridge and grabbed the water he'd intended to get in the first place, necked half the bottle, then shoved it back.

The bed was soft when he fell into it.

Five minutes later he was fast asleep, the moon bathing the room in a calm, bright glow.

 


End file.
